Nexus Hub
Nexus Hub is the 12th level in Quake 4. Since the EMP Bomb was destroyed by a Harvester and Marian Bidwell is killed in the process making other of the members to retreating back to Hannibal carrying his body for funeral. Now, the only other option to destroying the Tetranode is lead by Johann Strauss going to the areas he needs to go in order for it to overheat and destroy itself. Walkthrough Power Up When the level start. Transmission from Strauss as he argue you to come to his rescue as he is pinned down by a couple of sentries. When you heading another elevator going down to save him. As he is outrage that you didn't get here in time. But will deal with it later as he addressing in-front of the structure is the Tetranode and being the primary objective that needs to be destroy. Before, It can do that. First, he must find the electricity to boost up the plant and ask you to lead the way. Go Through the left door as being open after the conversion ended. Inside, there is more of the enemy guarded you way like the similar hallway with Sentry following the same tactic then you should have no problem with it. Later with couple of Guard and Grunt coming through. Take them out and refill your armour by Strauss if is low. Soon, you and Strauss arrived into the big room. Where the four smaller plant straight up filling all the enemies like Gunner, Sentry and Guards soon you realize this is where need to be power up to self-destructed the whole system. Take them out everything and lead Strauss to the right corner. Where it have the control that he need to operate and some supplier that you can refill. After the plant power up. Strauss tell you to return where you come from as he need to turn off the emergency shut off containment it is a must, if not the places will be restart everything. Thus, the affect will be completely waste. Building up for Destruction Once the conversion is done. Gladiator appeared as your team-mate fending off the other side. Find any opportunity part that are not shield and attack, or just use Grenade Launcher to kill him quickly. Until it is dead as you return Guards and Berserker coming through your way. Aim your grenade launcher and blast them before they get you. After that you return to the hallway. Where the sentry is fill again. Follow the same tactic take them out and head through the door that you have be. Before, going back make sure to go down to the ladder. Where the armour vest awaits. However, it not unnecessary since Strauss will refill you any-time if the value runs low, The thing you really need to watch out for is your health. Anyway, just moving on where you come from and now the door to the right are now open as see the guard unlock by accident just take them out and go in. While inside there as the hallway being narrowing as the enemies advancing bar your way to your objective with Gladiator, Grunt, Gunner and guards with corrode door open and suppliers laying everywhere as you leading the way no time. Eventually, you spot and ride an elevator leading very up to the top to way of the control system. Where the objective of the emergency shut off collected all the supplier laying at the right as you definitely needed. Afterwards, Strauss tell you that the final task to find the another button that needed to be push before the whole destruction start. There is a pile of supplies in this room, ammunition for all weapons, some health and armor. Make sure you frab all of these before moving on. Nightmare Come Through Ultimately, you find yourself in a very big room as the button at the centrer as being suspension. Pressed thus, the platform behind you are moving back. As the suspension begins. Where two of the Stream Protector arrived from the hydraulic pipe as they crawling around until it drop off to conflict you. Despite, the dramatic scene. In fact, it is very easy to take them out since they keep stay on one spot and rarely move. Just use whatever weapon deal with Grenade Launcher, Nailgun or Hyperblaster and you have no problem dealing with them. The Nailgun is the most effective weapon here if you want to stop them quickly. When finishing them off Strauss inform you that the traumatic life-form approaching that you need to get out of there quickly before getting killed. However after the moment, Strauss is shocked and telling you again. It is the Strogg leader Makron as after come out from the crane door try to take a few shoot before hide to the corner and keep on firing Hyperblaster and Nail Gun to fend him off, he can still kill you if you take too much damage from him so taking cover is still needed. Until you damage him enough, he unleashed the Black Beam to magnetic you and push you back knocking unconsciousness. Once you try to wake up. Which is futile as he pick you up as the trophy of the prisoner ready to become part of them. Thus, the level ended as he laughing manically in a fading black screen awaiting your fate to be judged. Weapons None. Items *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Armor Shard *Small Armor Vest *Clips *Shells *Nails *Batteries *Grenades Characters *Corporal Johann Strauss Trivia *This is the last level before the player becomes Stroggified, so you don't need to worry too much about resources. Video Quake 4 - Level 12 (General)|The Walkthrough for Nexus Hub. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV Walkthrough Category:Quake IV levels